Dawn of War:Titanomachy
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: Kronos has become a human king. A king that has destroyed most of Greece. Zeus has made it law that any god that interferes in the affairs of man, there punishment would be death. Will the Titans be released and will they cause eternal darkness?
1. Shadows Roam in the Night

**Chapter 1:**

**Shadows Roam in the Night**

_The Titans were not what they used to be. The cage had changed their apperence. They matched the black color of the cave. They have lost the divine look. They were now like their old damned children. They had no divinity. They were now immortal monsters. Their power was stronger. They were faster. Their movements animalistic._

_The gods would not stand a chane against the Titans. Soon the world would be plunged into darkness._

_The vision changed._

_The world was different. No one could sense the power of the gods. The powers of the Titans that were buried under the earth._

_The mortals walked around with no idea of the power that was missing. They all had these weird devices. Technology never seen before. _

_It seemed that the age of the gods and Titans have ended. The world seem brighter but yet still had that edge of darkness to it._

The oarcle awoke with a start. She kept having these dreams over and over. They were more like nightmares. Or maybe even visions. The gods had blessed her as a child. She could always avoid danger.

Her mother used to say that she was protected and blessed by the gods. Ever scine she was a girl she would go with her mother to Athena's temple. They would pray to the goddess.

Of course she stopped believing in the gods when her parents were killed by the evil king Kronos. he had destroyed Athens with his army. I paryed to the goddess to help them. To save the city. To save her parents.

Her prayers weren't answered. The city is now laying in ruins. Barely any humans were left. There was barely any food. She stopped praying to the gods when they abandoned her.

There have been rumors that King Kronos was really the Titan Kronos but was turned into a mortal by the gods. I don't believe this even if he does have the same temper as the Titan.

The gods and Titans were now just stories to her. She put on her red dress and left her house. Or what was left of it. She saw many dirty and poor children begging for food to who ever was lucky to have some. King Kronos has left a mark on this world. Armies have banned together to try and stop him but none have succeeded. Now they all hide behind the walls of Mount Tartarus. They have created a wall near Tartarus so King Kronos would not get to them.

All of Greece has fallen under the reign of King Kronos. Where are the gods that I prayed to? Why haven't they acted against them.

She walked into a small ruined home. Alot of sick people were there. There were kids, adults, and old people. With no medicine, there was not mush anyone could do. So they preyed to the gods.

Athena watched the destruction that Kronos continued. After eight months of being human, Kronos has built an empire and has control over most of Greece. Athena remembered when Athens was destroyed. She wanted to save her city but Zeus ordered her not to. He told her that they would no longer control or interfere in human affairs.

She watched as the oarcle that knew the loction of the Epirus Bow. Even she doesn't know that her dreams are visions that would either help the world or destroy it.

She felt her brother Ares walk up to her. She was not in speaking terms with him. After finding out that he was with her daughter Sonjia (I know Sonjia is really eight months old but in as gods they grow up in days). Poseidon was more angry then her. Things have changed in Olympus. No one could stand to be with each other. Only the mated pairs could stand each other.

"I know you are angry, but we must talk." Ares said. Athena still faced the mortals. She wanted to help those who were suffering.

"What will we do about Zeus? He doesn't want us to interfere in mortal ways." Ares was angry that Zeus would let the Kronos destroy human life.

Athena had no answer. She didn't know what to do. The Titans were safely locked away in Tartarus but Kronos was out there looking for the Epirus Bow.

"I don't know. The humans have stopped believing in us. They don't pray anymore. If this continues then we are all dead." Ares was shocked by Athena's words but he knew she was right.

They would all be dead if they didn't stop Kronos from plunging the world into eternal darkness.

**So what did you think of the first chapter. Things have seriously changed scine Dawn of War: Revenge of the Titans. Everthing is different. I've changed the tone of this story to be darker then the others. The gods barely like each other in this story. Hop you enjoyed.**


	2. End of Athens part 1

**Chapter 2:**

**End of Athens part 1**

The oracle Nicia wondered the dark streets of Athens. It was no danger to be in the streets at night. The city is left in ruins and the only danger that existed was Kronos' armies. I looked up at the shining stars.

Two stars in the sky shined brighter then the rest. They looked like a pair of eyes. She had this feeling that something was coming. Something big.

_Mean while on Olympus_

"What is it Apollo?" Dionysus asked. His brother was acting weird. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating on something.

He finally opened his eyes.

He seemed pale. That was strange for a god. Dionysus stared at him, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Kronos is going to Athens tonight. In search of the oracle. We must warn Athena and the oracle that Kronos will come. He won't rest untill he reaches the Bow once more."

Dionysus shook his head and answered, "Zeus will not allow us to interfere. You know the punishment Apollo. We can not do anything."

The two gods remembered how yesterday had been a day of madness.

*Flashback*

All the gods stood by the edge of Olympus, watching the mortals cower and run from the doom that awaited them. Kronos destroyed whatever got in his way.

Athena watched as Kronos slit a poor innocent women's throat.

"Kronos' armies show no mercy. They go through all of Greece and cause destruction. Kronos is making sure that no human life is left. He wishes to see all of humankind extinct." Athena said. Her voice was full of misery.

"He is a coward. A heartless bastard." Ares spat. He was more upset then usual. Sonija put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back. He seemed to calm down a bit, but his anger was still visible.

"He maybe a heartless bastard but his way has been very effective thus far." Zeus' voice thundered, coming up behind his brother and the younger gods.

They all turned to him. They all shared the same displeased look.

"How can you bear watching this?" Ares asked, almost yelling, Zeus.

Zeus turned to his tempermental son. "You know why?"

"Brother," Poseidon said getting his brother's attention. "We must do something. We can not just stay up here and watch our _father_ do this." When he said father his tone was harsh. Just like the sea.

Zeus looked at them all. He knew what he must do so they would not do something rash.

"I tell you this now, if any god comes to the help of the oracle or tries to stop Kronos or even interfere in the ways of man, the punishment will be..." They all lookd at Zeus wondering what the next word would be. What the punishment would be.

"It will be death." Zeus said. His voice was harsh and uncaring. The gods looked shocked.

Rage over took Poseidon. He left and went to his chamber.

"Father," Athena said. "You have just signed our death sentence. I will not let the mortals suffer because of your inability to act." She walked away. The rest of the gods followed

end of flashback.

Dionysus looked over to where Athena was combing her daughter's hair while her son trained with his father, Poseidon.

Apollo knew he must say something. Athena would know what to do. She was after all the goddess of wisdom.

What Apollo didn't see was that Kronos was already on the march to Athens and get the oracle. Kronos smiled up into the heavens.

"Soon. Soon Olympus will fall and I will enjoy doing just that." Kronos whispered to himself. It was now time for Kronos to attack.


	3. End of Athens part 2

**Chapter 3:**

**End of Athens part 2**

Kronos marched thought the gates that stood in front of Athens, well what was left of it anyways. Kronos remembered how he took down the city. He was surprised that his grandaughter, Athena, did not come in and save her city.

He watched as the remaining citizins cowarded in their homes. Thiss bought a smile to his face. He enjoyed the pain and misery that he himself has bought on to the city. Children cried as they saw strange men in mask walking into houses and killing any man and leaving all the women and children alive.

"The children can be servents and workers and when they are older, maybe, warriors. The women, line them up." Kronos commanded. The children would be his slaves, while he dragged each female into a line to see which was the oracle.

The women cried as they were pulled away from their dying husbands or their captured children. The noise awakened Nicia. Sweat was on her forehead. She had another strange dream.

One where a golden bow was perched on a rock. The light was stunning, the bow itself radiated power. The surronding looked like a cave. A cave where the dead were left. She knew that place. She barried her mother their.

Why has this dream of a golden bow plaguing her dreams? What has she done to be punished this way? If the gods exsist, why won't they make this dream end? What do they want from her. She grabbed a red tunic that matched her dress.

She looked out her window to see men in mask coming into houses and killing men and capturing women and children. Her face was full horror. How would she escape them when her only way out of her house was the front door? A white light came into her room. She turned around to see a woman standing their.

The woman was wearing a white dress with gold running down the sides. A crown was on her head. Brown hair cascaded down her back. Her face held power. A golden sheild was by her side. The shield had a picture of a woman with snakes for hair. She knew who this was.

It was the goddess Athena.

"Yes, it is me oracle."

Nicia was shocked. The gods do exsist after all. But after all this time, why know? Why does she show herself now? Where was she when we needed her? All these questions formed in her mind. Her rage was being fueled by these question. She did not voice these thoughts though. She knew better then to insult a goddess.

"I could no come to your aid before because of my father, Zeus. But I am here now. I may not be able to save the rest but I can save you. You must leave quickly, Kronos is after you. He wants to control your visions so he can find the bow." Athena said.

"Wait, what bow? Do you mean the bow I keep dreaming about?"

"Yes, oracle. That bow is the Epirus Bow. The Epirus Bow was made by Zeus' most sacred tree, the oak. This bow posses the power to destroy the world. This bow has the power of Zeus. You must find this bow." Athena said, her voice urgent.

Nicia looked confused.

"How am I supposed to find the bow? I have no idea where the bow is," she questioned.

"Your dreams. Your dreams are really visions. Focus and you should be able to control your visions. Those visions will lead you to the bow."

Nicia looked confused. She had so many questions. She wanted to know more.

"There is no more time. Ares and Poseidon cannot distract Zeus any longer. I must go back, but I will help you get out of here. Janus."

When she said that a man with two heads appeared. Nicia wanted to scream but decided not to. She didn't want to give herself away to Kronos.

"What can we help you with mistress Athena?" The right side asked.

"I want you to help her escape. She is the oracle that will keep us alive, now go."

The god Janus made a door appear from behind him.

"Go now." Athena said, this time the command directed at Nicia. Nicia escaped through the door. When she walked thought the door, she came out into a valley that overlooked Athens.

She watched as fires spread through the already ruined city. She watched as Kronos asked the same question to each woman and slice their throats when he didn't get the answer he wanted. Nicia turned away from the horrific site. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Athena had quietly returned to Mount Olympus. Zeus was in deep conversion. Poseidon turned to his wife. He excused himself and walked over to her.

"Did she escape?"

"Yes and she's safe. Thank you for letting me go."

"Of course my love. Anything."

The gods watched as Kronos destroyed Athens even more. Athena cried on Poseidon's shoulder. He patted her back, comforting her. Sonija, in Ares' arms, watched as Kronos destroyed her mother's city.

Zeus felt pain as he watched his favorite daughter cry. He didn't want to see her sad but what other choice did he have. He wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to keep all of them safe. He walked over to his daughter.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Athena struggled out of Posedion's arm. He knew she would do something and he had tried to stop her but he couldn't.

"Do not speak to me. I hate you." She whispered. She stomped away and went to the bedroom that read Athena and Poseidon.

All the gods went to their chambers. They did not want to see any more horror. Zeus stopped in front of his room. Zeus and tears formed. He missed her so much. Now he had wished he had listened to Athena and killed his father.

"Soon my son. I will kill you and your children. The gods will fall and the Titans shall rule." Kronos whispered in the ancient language. He will have his revenge.


End file.
